A Fight Over Sam
by ASHANTI
Summary: Jack gets Jelous. Plz R&R! New Chapter!!!!
1. A little secret

A Fight Over Sam  
  
Author: ASHANTI  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Stargate or any of their characters so you can all relax. Although I wish I could own Stargate it will never happen. I only own my story.  
  
PLZ R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ______________________________________________________  
  
It was a rather boring day for SG-1. They had nothing scheduled for the day execpt a debriefing at 5:30 for a mission that they would be embarking on for tomorrow. No one felt like going home but Teal'c. He spent the day on Chulak with his son Rya'c and his master Bra'tac. Sam stayed and finished an overdue report. Jack stayed because he had nothing else better to do. And Jonas couldn't leave even if he wanted to. No one felt like taking him to the world that sat 28 levels above them.  
  
Jonas was rather happy for being on the base all day with nothing to do. He's in the mood your in when you walking around, humming stupid songs, and running in to people you don't even know but burst out laughing. It was a good day for him. But someone had to be suspicious of all this happiness, and someone was. Jack.  
  
"Oh, owwwwww, wachit will ya?" Jonas ran into Jack in the hall.  
  
"Sorry Colonel." Jonas had a huge smile on his face.  
  
"Whats so funny?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Really? then whats with this happy mood your in all of a sudden?"  
  
:"Nothing, were all in really good moods sometimes right?"  
  
"Uh, yea...I guess."  
  
"Okay then Im... oh nevermind."  
  
"Nevermind what?"  
  
"NOTHING!"  
  
"Don't tell me nothings wrong when your talking to your CO like that."  
  
"Well maybe you should mind your own business then."  
  
"Huh,?" Jack thought that was a stupid comeback. "Alright, one more chance, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"If I tell you, you promise not to tell anyone?"  
  
"Well that depends. If you killed five officers today then I will. If you got lost tring to find the bathroom again, I probably won't."  
  
"Okay, well..." He got VERY quiet. " I like Sam."  
  
"What? I couldn't hear you, you were mumbling."  
  
"I like Sam."  
  
"Now see that wasn't so hard now was it and y....... wait, did you say you like Sam?! My, I mean our Sam on our team?!  
  
"Well, yea."  
  
"Jonas, Jonas, Jonas. You just can't just start liking someone who is alien to you. I mean you come from two different planets."  
  
"I know that, but shes beautiful, amazing, and brilliant! How can you resist not liking someone like her?"  
  
"Er.....well..."  
  
"Do you like her too?"  
  
"Uh, we wont go there."  
  
"You do huh?" There was a long pause.  
  
"I guess, but if one word of this gets out I will so kick your ass. Then I'll be fired from my job."  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot about the regs. Sorry. Well at least I'm not in the Air Force."  
  
Jack grumbles.  
  
"You know what Colonel, I think Im going to tell her how I feel."  
  
"No you won't! ...I mean I don't think she would be ready to hear somthing like that."  
  
"Oh so you must like her a lot then."  
  
"Yes, yes I do. And she likes me too... I think."  
  
"She likes you too?"  
  
"I dunno, I said I think."  
  
"Ah, well maybe we can get Teal'c to do a little reasearch for us."  
  
"WHAT?! Teal'c!"  
  
"Uh, yea unless you want one of us to do it."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Alright then."  
  
" Okay we cool then? This conversation never happened."  
  
"Well wait. Sam has a right to know these things."  
  
"No she doesn't!"  
  
"Well yes she does"  
  
"Nnnnnoooooooooo!"  
  
"Yyeeeeeeessssssss!"  
  
"Your not going to tell her and thats final!!"  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
" No your not."  
  
"Yes I am and here I go."  
  
  
  
  
  
~TBC~ ____________________________ 


	2. Dealing with Sam

A FIGHT OVER SAM  
  
BY: chica hottie  
  
SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer, COTG, Redemption pts 1&2  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Jonas, you get your ass back here now!"Jack yelled while running through the halls.  
  
"No, you are not going to change my mind. I am going!"  
  
"Damn it, I am too old for this Jonas, get back here!"  
  
"Good thing you cant keep up with me cause I would be dead! And by the time I get there, You will be so far behind that I can tell her all alone!"  
  
"Aaaahhhh...!!"  
  
This continued on for a while. They both got funny looks from all the security officers they passed by. And when Jonas reached Sams lab, she was half asleep and typing an overdue report.  
  
"Sam..*panting* ...can, can I talk to, you?" Jonas was out of breath.  
  
"Sure, whats wrong? Your breathing all hard."  
  
"Oh nothing, just got some excersize. Thats all."  
  
Sam smiled and put her hand on his shoulder, you know just a sign of 'thank god, I thought you were dying'. Just then Jack burst into the room.  
  
"Crap, I'm too late." Jack said to himself. He saw Sam's hand on Jonas's sholder.  
  
"Whats wrong sir?" Sam asked  
  
"Ah, nothing, just the fact that I wish some people would DIE!"  
  
"Sir, are you okay? Your breathing hard like Jonas was."  
  
"Yea I am fine. I was just running through the halls tring to catch a certian someone."  
  
Sam looked at Jonas and could tell Jack was chasing Jonas. She looked at them both in a funny way.  
  
"So Jonas, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Sam I.."  
  
"He wants to know why your doing an overdue report." Jack iterrupted.  
  
Sam looked confused. Why would two guys run into Sams office panting, wanting to kill eachother, ask her why she was doing an over due report?  
  
"So you ran through the halls just to ask me why I was doing an over due report?"  
  
"Yes." Jack exclaimed while at the same time Jonas said "No".  
  
"Okay, what is going on?!?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you Carter, just a little bug that me and Jonas can fix. Well we'll be of on our way, RIGHT Jonas?!?"  
  
"Sure, as soon as tell Sam..."  
  
"Remember, we told her already, ya know, about why she was doing an overdue report!" Jack said nervously.  
  
"God will you guys just tell me or please walk out that door right now. I have an overdue report to type up." Sam was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Ok," Jonas took a deep breath, "I l..."  
  
"Oh for god sake, I am outta here!!!" Jack turned around and left the room. Or so they thought. He just walked right outside the door and stood next to it, listening to their conversation of course.  
  
"Thank god he's gone." Sam said.  
  
They thought they heard a groan by the door, but they continued to talk.  
  
"So, um, what did you want to tell me?"  
  
Jonas took a deep breath and told her. "I...I, like you."  
  
Everything got quiet all of a sudden. Sam looked a little confused but shrugged it off quickly. Now she knew what was going on between Jack and Jonas. She knew the colonel liked her more than he was supposed to after that whole za'tarc thing, but enough to be jelous? She had a little smile on her face knowing that Jack liked her so much. She was happy to know the man she had feelings for had feelings for her too.  
  
"Oh crap." Sam murmurred.  
  
Now she just thought about Jonas. The whole reason why he's there. What would she tell him. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Excuse me?" Jonas said looking a little depressed at her reaction.  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about somthing else."  
  
"Okay well you heard what I said, right?"  
  
" Oh, yea, about that, do you like me as just a friend? Or..um..more than a friend?"  
  
"Uh...more that a friend."  
  
"Well thats nice Jonas, but..."  
  
"I didn't know if I should have told you but I felt like you had a right to know."  
  
"Ah well thanks for telling me."  
  
"Your welcome, you know you just so beautiful, smart," Sam was rolling her eyes, she was getting bored of this. " amazing, fun, funny...." Just then a tall angry guy walked in.  
  
"Alright, alright already, stop with all the mushy stuff Jonas!" Jack yelled.  
  
"Colonel!?!" Sam and Jonas scrame.  
  
"Colonel, were you listening to our conversation!?" Sam looked a little ticked.  
  
"No..um, yes...NO...ok ok, yes!"  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Jonas looked ticked too.  
  
"Yea, well niether was coming here and telling here."  
  
"What?!?" Sam looked mad and confused.  
  
"Let ME explain," Jonas was going to explain. "I told the colonel that I liked you, and he kind of seemed a little jelous, then I told him that I was going to come tell you, and then we had a fight, and this happened and..."  
  
"Woah, slow down there Jonas. So what, you two are having a fight over me or what?"  
  
"No" Jonas said innocently.  
  
"Yes, I think so" Jack said at the same time.  
  
"Oh, so you both like me then right?"  
  
"Yep, I think you've got it Major" Jack said.  
  
There was a long pause before someone spoke.  
  
"So now when we go on missions, or anything SG-1, I know I have two men drooling over me during the mission? fun."  
  
"Major have I drooled over you during missions before? I think not."  
  
"Not that I can remember, wait, how long have you liked me?"  
  
"Oh, since that day you came in and challenged me to arm wrestle. I loved that attitude."  
  
"Loved?"  
  
"Uh yea."  
  
"Okay, Now Jonas how long have you liked me?"  
  
"Well I didn't start liking you till we started working together, espically when we were trying to stop the stargate exploding when Anubis was attacking us."  
  
"Oh, well that hasn't been for very long then." she let out a sigh, "Can you guys leave, I was kind of busy"  
  
"Alright" they both said and left the room. Jonas was on his way out when he stopped by the door.  
  
"Hey Sam I was thinking, maybe tonight we can go out some place, like for dinner or somthing."  
  
"Yea, yea whatever." She heard barly comprehending what he was saying.  
  
"Great, why don't we leave around oh seven o'clock? Oh and sorry you will have to drive cause you know..."  
  
"That's nice Jonas see you later!" Sam was getting frusterated with him but trying as hard as possible to be nice. Jonas smiled and left the room.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~* five minutes later *~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Carter, can I come in?" Jack was at the door.  
  
"Oh yea." Sam was pleased to see Jack.  
  
"Ya know I was thinkin, maybe I can take you out to O'Mally's tonight, so we can kind of talk about what just happened."  
  
"Oh I don't want to talk about it but you can take me there. I would love it." Sam was getting exited. She had a date with the colonel.  
  
"Cool, how about we leave at seven o'clock?"  
  
"Okay I'll be ready!" Sam was so exited she didn't remember Jonas's offer.  
  
"See ya later! Sam!!"  
  
"Bye, Jack!" he smiled and left. She loved it when they would use each others first names. Suddenly it hit her.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~TBC~~~~~~~ 


End file.
